


DEMON’S HEAD

by Miss_Red_Hood



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Drama, Gen, Jason Todd is Alive, More tags with the next chapter, Red - Freeform, Resurrected Jason Todd, au i guess, league of shadows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Red_Hood/pseuds/Miss_Red_Hood
Summary: Damian hasn't heard mutch from the League since meeting his Father. One day his Mother shows up with some shocking news.





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> I alwas wanted to post a Fanfic and now the time has come.  
> Enjoy.  
> I didn't have a lot of sleep this week so sorry if there are some mistakes.

It was nearly two years since Damian arrived in Gotham. Now after so much time he couldn’t imagine leaving his father, his brothers and his sister. He would never tell them, but they have become his family. Of course, it wasn’t perfect. He still despised Drake, at least he liked to tell himself that. Drake was annoying, but he couldn't say he wished him dead, anymore. Grayson was way to cuddly and always insisted that they do stupid or childish things. Cain was ok, mostly because she just let him be and never made him do things he didn’t wanted to do. Gordon was just doing her thing, so he didn’t care about her much. Brown was a pest however. She constantly pestered him with things he wasn’t interested in or made him go places with her. He despised her, but he was stuck with her. She just wouldn’t stay away from him. But except for his siblings and his sibling’s idiot friends life away from the League was good. He was fighting on his Father’s side. They were protecting the city as Batman and Robin. He was a hero, but most importantly no one would control his life like his Mother had. He was free of her manipulations. Or so he thought.

He was running over Gotham’s rooftops with Spoiler, when Talia suddenly stood before them. “My Son. Ras al Ghul is dead. He was challenged for the title of the Daemon’s Head and lost. The new Demon’s Head is requesting you to give up your right to the throne and swear loyalty to him. My Sister and I have already done so.” Spoiler looked like she didn’t know what to do with this information. Damian on the other hand noticed that his Mother had left out one important information. “Who holds the title now that Grandfather is dead?” “Your Brother.” Talia answered in a cold slightly disgusted tone. Spoiler wondered about that but chose to concentrate on the conversation still going on. ”In this case I will do it.” “Good. You are allowed to bring one of your so-called siblings to reassure my beloved. He also wanted me to give you this.” She said while pulling out an envelope and giving it to Damian. “There will be a plane that will bring you to Nanda Parbat in two days.” Without another word the woman throw down a smoke bomb and vanished.

Everybody had gathered in the Cave. They all wanted to watch the footage from Robins and Spoilers masks. After Talia vanished Spoiler had called in what just occurred and they all were called back to base. After telling the story 10 times to make sure they hadn’t forgotten one detail and Damian refusing to hand over the envelope, insisting it wasn’t meant for them and Dick speaking up for Damian to keep ‘the most likely personal letter’. Damian used the first possibility to sneak away. When Damian exited the entrance behind the clock he went straight to the kitchen and out the kitchen door.

After walking for a good 10 minutes Damian said down against an old three looking at the sunrise for a few moments before opening the letter. He knew he couldn’t read it inside the Manor or the Cave. There were to many camera’s and he had a feeling that Father shouldn’t know whatever would be written in it. Damian looked down and read.

 

_Hey Dami,_

_I don’t know what Talia told you so I will tell you everything. This letter holds some critical information that you should know. But no one else. We both know Bruce will try get it so I would advise destroying it after reading._

_You probably know that I never had any interest in Leading the League or really having more than necessary to do with them. The only reason I stuck around was you. But now you are with the Bat and I see that you are happy. I might not be the biggest fan of him but I would never take you away from him or our siblings. Damian rose an eyebrow. Their Siblings?_

_I took over because Ras and Talia were going to bring you back here. I had to do something. Better me than you. No kid deserves the horrors of the League._

_I hope you will come over here. We haven’t seen each other since you moved to Gotham. Bruce won’t let you go alone so you can bring one of them (except for Bruce) with you. You can choose whoever you want to bring as long as the person can keep a secret from Bruce._

_There is one other thing I want to tell you. You don’t know what I did before I joint the League. Ore why we are Brothers. It’s true that Talia is a mentor for me but I don’t think of her as my Mother and she certainly don’t thinks of me as her Son. So, I was born in Gotham. After my Parents died, I lived on the streets. But before Talia picked me up, I lived at my adopted fathers for a few years. To make this short my name, my legal name is Jason Peter Todd second adopted Son to Bruce Wayne. Eight months after the Joker killed me, I woke up in my coffin. Talia picked me up because she recognized me. The rest is history._

_Your Brother_

_Jason._


	2. Thoughts

Damian stared at the letter. He wasn't sure what to do next. Jason Todd, he had not seen that coming. Suddenly everything made more and less scene at the same time. The Robin who was dumb enough to get himself killed was the same person who had protected him from the more cruel things Ras tried to do to him over the years. The same person how apparently took over the League for him. The person who taught him that just because you can you can't kill innocent people just achieve your goals. Ok, the last one was plausible he guessed. If this really was Jason Todd witch Damian didn't doubt, he could understand why he didn't want his Father to know about him. But what was he supposed to do with that information now? Sure he would destroy the letter just as Jason had asked but then what? He had to convince Father to let him go to the Leagues base and swear his loyalty. He was fully aware why he had been asked to do so. If he gave up his right to the Throne then no one could use that as a reason to attack his Brother.  
And who should he take with him? Damian new the smartest move would be to take Brown since she didn't new Jason before and wasn't Cain who could pick up on everything. He figured that when Jason told him stories about "Blue" he meant Nightwing. The two definitely had a connection but Damian couldn't figure out what it was. From what Jason had written, he had given up everything he could have had so that Damian could stay with his Family and didn’t have to go back to the terrors of the Shadows. At that moment Damian decided that he take Grayson with him to Nanda Parbat. He knew how Grayson went to Jason's grave nearly every day. He knew that his brother missed Todd. With a little luck, he could make both his Brothers happy by giving them a second chance. He was pulled from his thoughts by someone calling his name. He looked up and there about 30 meters away Grayson walked towards him. Damian looked back down at the letter. Grayson couldn’t see it or he would break down. His brother wouldn't take the information well if it wasn't delivered with the living proof. He took one of the Batarangs out of his poked and stabbed it into the letter than through it as far away from Grayson and him as he could. After two more seconds before the Batarang exploded.  
“Wow, little D, why did you do that? That’s dangerous.”  
“I had to make sure that Father never knows what was written in the letter. If he did it would be very unpleasant.”  
“Why? Was stood in it? Detonation-Codes for a secret Nuclear missile on the moon?”  
“NO. How did you get this childish idea?”  
They started walking back to the Manor.  
“Who is this mysterious Brother of yours?”  
Damian sighed.” He is not my brother, at least not in blood. I don’t know much only that my Mother found him when he was around 17 or so. He had lost his memories and my Mother helped him get them back. She also trained him and helped him escape from my Grandfather who wanted to see him dead. But he never became part of the Shadows and wanted to leave. So as a sort of last task my Mother asked him to train me. She knew that he has a soft spot for kids and when he found out who I am he stayed, just like my Mother predicted.”  
“Then when she obviously wanted him to stay why did she say 'your Brother' as if she was disgusted by him?”  
“Her plan didn’t work as she wanted. Instead of staying loyal to her and being her puppet, he stood up against her and my Grandfather when he thought they were going too far. He protected me. I also imagen she isn’t too happy that he killed my Grandfather and took over the League of Shadows. He never had any claim to the Throne, but she had to swear loyalty to him or he had to kill her too.” By now they were only a few meters away from the kitchen door.  
“Grayson, I have to go to Nanda Parbat. Not only because I was ordered to but I want to. I owe him that. Will you come with me?”  
“Sure, Dami. If it’s important to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ended up being way shorter that I thought. I hope you liked it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everbody ho took time out of his day to read this. I hope you leave a comment.
> 
> If you want to talk to me I have most forms of social media just say witch one you like and we can talk.


End file.
